To Keep From Getting Burned (RickyxChris) -Unedited-
by ByTheSurroundingSea
Summary: A Ricky 'Horror' Olson and Chris 'Motionless' Cerulli from Motionless In White fanfiction. [RickyxChris] Writing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Ricky's POV**

I groaned as Ryan opened my bunk and nudged me, telling me I had to get up. It was day two of our tour throughout the US and man I was already tired. I got up out of my bunk as I mentally promised myself that I would go to bed right after the show tonight. I pulled on my dark grey skinnies, along with a black t-shirt and jacket, I said morning to the guys as I made my way to the bathroom. In the bathroom I sorted my hair out, put my black beanie on and did my make-up. I then made my way out of the tour bus, grabbing my cigarettes and lighter. I took a long drag as I looked up at the morning sky. I was lost in my own thoughts about how this tour would go when Chris came out and stood next to me.

"Looking forward to the fun we're gunna have on this tour?" Chris said as I turned my head up and exhaled smoke before turning to face him.

"Sure, as soon as I get a good night's sleep." I replied, a slight grin on my face.

Chris smiled at my reply as Josh stepped off the bus and put his arm round mine and Chris' shoulders.

"So, guys" he said "We're gunna head to Starbucks for some morning coffee, you guys wanna join us?"

We both agreed as I threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stomped it out.

* * *

According to the Angelo there was a Starbucks not far from the venue where our bus was. We'd driven to the venue we'd be playing at throughout the night so we pretty much had a free day until sound check. Sure enough Angelo was right, we quickly arrived within quarter of a hour and got our coffee's. We took a slightly slower pace back as we chatted and drank our coffee, it was a pretty hot day, especially when you're wearing near enough all black.

By the time we got back it was just before Midday, seriously? Most days I'd be grateful that we had a day to relax but today… I don't know, I was tired and bored. Nothing very interesting but hanging with the guys. I sat down on the couch in our bus and leaned my head back closing my eyes. Maybe I could just nap for a while…

* * *

My eyes shot open to see a Joshua Balz who had just jumped on my lap, looking down at me.

"What the fuck dude?" I said as I pushed him off, sitting up properly and stretching.

"It's time for our sound check sleeping beauty" he replied as he gave out a slight laugh.

"Ugh" I groaned as I stood, rolling my eyes at Josh's comment. Had I really just slept for a good five hours? Man, so much for a nap… Now I won't be able to sleep tonight. I followed Josh into the venue to see all the other guys already there. Seemed like they already bought my guitar with them.

* * *

Sound check was fine, by the time we were done there were fans already for the show tonight, queuing up outside. We all went backstage and put on our paint.

I had a feeling this tour was going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ricky's POV**

The show was great, the crowd was immense and it was a good start to the tour. When we got off stage I put my guitar to lean against a wall and high-fived the guys. I grabbed the bottle of water that Ghost handed me and drank it, feeling refreshed we all made out way backstage and into the room where we'd do signings and a meet and greet. When we'd sat down security allowed people into the room.

It was good, you know? To get to know the fans that listen and buy our music. I would love to just sit down properly and talk to fans for hours, I really would. But all they seem to really care about is getting their CD signed and getting a picture. Which, really isn't that bad, but when it's the same thing night after night, you really wish for something different.

The signings went on for a good two hours, before we managed to get through everybody, man, I thought, there must be some really dedicated fans if they're willing to wait in line two hours just to see us.

* * *

After, I grabbed my guitar and we all headed back to the bus. The guys headed inside as I pulled out the cigarettes out my pocket and placed one inbetween my lips, lighting it and looking into the night sky as I exhaled the smoke, relaxing and realising just how tired I was, I mean, I knew I was tired, but man, I felt like I could fall asleep right there and then. So I stood there in silence smoking, throwing the butt on the ground before heading into the bus when I was done, I joined the guys who were in the bathroom removing their paint and make-up, I did so too and when I was done I headed to my bunk, I seriously could not be fucked to change to I just slept in what I was wearing. We weren't driving throughout the night so I could have nice, long, peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Josh banging on my bunk to tell me to get up because it was just after midday, geez, well atleast I won't have to be worried about being tired today, I got up and saw Ryan driving the bus, we were making our way to the venue for tonight's show throughout the day so I guess by the time we get there we won't have much time to spare before the show. I headed to the bathroom, got showered and put some clean clothes on before going out and sitting on the couch next to Josh. We chatted idly throughout the day and I took my turn to drive to the venue. We arrived around 4pm and so we had a good hour or two before the show started so we headed out quickly for some food.

The show was good, we all put our best in and the crowd seemed pleased. As the previous night we headed after to go and do a signing.

* * *

Although I love the fans there's one type I can't stand, and honestly, I don't even know if you could call the fans, you know? The girls that go to shows with the only intentions to get with the band members. They probably don't even listen to the music of the bands they go and see.

Well, here I was sat next to Chris when this girl comes up, walks past all of us and starts talking, well, flirting with Chris like she'd known him for years. Ugh, it was disgusting. It was so obvious to see that Chris knew her game and replied like he had no interest in what she was saying as he continued signing and chatting with fans inbetween replying to this girls flirtatious comments who was stood at the side of the table so she didn't get in the way of the fans.

Could she seriously not see that Chris wasn't interested in her at all?

Wait, I thought to myself as I signed a CD a fan gave to me and chatted to them about how they enjoyed the show, why am I bothered about this? Chris is more than capable to handle himself. But damn, this girl was just so annoying, after I was sat there for a good ten minutes of listening to this girl flirt with Chris I turned to her.

"Hey" I said with a smile on my face "How did you find the show?"

"Yeah, good thanks" She replied as she glanced at me for a split second before turning back to Chris who was chatting to the fan who's CD I just signed, sounding like she couldn't care less.

"Look, here's the thing. Chris is clearly not at all interested in you. And don't think I don't know your game because I think we both know what you're up to." I said as she looked at me, glaring at me slightly. "Do you even know what band this is? Let alone my name" I added

"Of course I do!" She said all matter-of-factly, flipping her hair back "You're Andy Biersack!"

The amount of laughter that came from the fans around us after she said that was priceless and even I couldn't stop the slight laugh that I gave out. Let alone the rest of the band. My god, her face went bright red as she must have come to the conclusion that by the amount of laughter she wasn't correct.

Before I had time to tell her who I actually was she straightened up and walked out of the venue, but the way she swayed her hips made it look more like she was twitching out rather than walking out.

I looked to Chris and grinned slightly "Got you out of that one." I said as he returned a smile, moving some hair out of his face.

Not long after we finished signings and headed out the front of the venue, only to be greeted by the same girl from earlier as she twitched her way over to Chris and the rest of us.

Can't this girl take a hint!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricky's POV**

So I was talking to Angelo when she twitched her way over. I tried to ignore her as she started up again with Chris. I tried to block her out and keep talking to Ange but God I couldn't. I don't know why she frustrated me so much.

That's it. She's gunna get the fucking hint this time!

* * *

I smiled apologetically to Ange as I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I was no longer listening and walked away over to Chris and the Twitch.

* * *

The girl was swooning over Chris, telling him how much she loved him as I approached, she looked about 16 and Chris looked awkward as hell stood there listening to her, I came and stood next to Chris and glared at the girl as she kept blabbing on. Chris rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as I rolled my eyes and finally spoke.

"Can't you take a hint?! I told you earlier. Chris. Isn't. Interested." I dragged out the last three words just to make sure it was plainly clear this time.

"Oh really? And who are you to decide that?" the Twitch replied as she looked up at Chris and winked at him.

"Ricky, just leave it, okay? She's just a fan" Chris said as he put his hand on my shoulder and looked across to me.

"Just a fan? She doesn't even know the name of our fucking band! All she wants is to fuck any band member she can!" I spat out as I glared at the girl and shrugged Chris' hand off my shoulder. Turning on my heel and walking off back to the bus as I slammed the door behind me. All the guys were outside still and I was too annoyed to be out there.

* * *

"FUCK!" I yelled as I took my beanie off and ran my hands through my hair, looking up at the ceiling of the bus and breathing deeply.

What the fuck is up with me? I've never done that before! Chris can fucking deal with this shit himself. All I'm doing is sounding like a whiny bitch with all this. I shouldn't care. I don't care. So why has this got too me so much? I close my eyes, inhale deeply and let my arms fall to my sides. I stand there in silence for a minute before going into the bathroom and clearing off my paint and make-up. By this time it's about 10pm, I'm guessing the guys all went to get food or something as I can't hear any presence of them outside. I crawl into my bunk, close the curtain and put my headphones in. I close my eyes and listen to HIM in the darkness.

* * *

Ricky, you keep acting like this and he's gunna figure out you fucking like him at some point...

* * *

_(Guys, I'm sorry this one is so short and it sucks so much... I'm trying to get back into the swing of things... If you have any suggestions for what to do with this story then please PM me... Because I seriously need help with this..)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ricky's POV**

A week had passed and we were now about halfway through our tour, things have been looking up since last weeks incident. No one so much as mentioned anything about it so we've all been carrying on as normal. The shows have been great and we haven't done allot other than hang out.

Anyway, it was around noon and we were all at WalMart stocking up our bus with food to last us a few days. The guys were all over the supermarket getting whatever they needed. I went down the drinks isle to get some Rockstar when I noticed Chris had beaten me too it.

* * *

I've liked Chris for a while now.. Well.. A good year or so. But I put it to the back of my head most of the time because, honestly, I've come to terms with the fact that nothing is ever going to happen. Chris is straight. And part of me thinks it's better that nothing ever happens because I would never do anything that could in anyway jeprodize the band.

* * *

I walked up to Chris and nudged him in the ribs with my elbow

"Eww, look at the freak" I said jokingly as I picked up some cans of Rockstar

"Aww little Ricky, it's okay, you're not that much of a freak" Chris grinned as he loosely draped his arm over my shoulders jokingly.

I laughed under my breath and rolled my eyes as I picked up more cans and tucked them under my arm.

"Right, let's go lanky" I smiled and walked away from Chris, hearing him follow behind me as we went to find the rest of the guys and get out of here.

* * *

By the time we got back to the bus it was nearly getting dark as we stopped for coffee on the way back.

I was in the bus putting the food away as the guys were sat on the couch chatting about whatever they were talking about, I think they were asking questions or something, just joking around really. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Ryan ask from the couch "Hey Ricky! Out of all of us who would you most likely fuck?!"

"Chris" I said without thinking and then mentally scolded myself for it as I kept my gaze on the food I was putting away hoping they didn't pay much attention to the fact I didn't hesitate in my answer.

"You sounded pretty confident there" I heard Balz say as I turned around and flipped him off, kicking the fridge door shut behind me as I sat down on the couch in-between Devin and Josh, opening a can of Rockstar as I replied "You just wish I'd said you instead Joshy Boy" I grinned as I winked at him playfully.

"Well from behind it would be like I'm just fucking a girl anyway" Balz retorted "You know, with your long hair and skinny-ass legs"

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I asked as I turned to Josh and raised my eyebrow

"Oh you wish, who wouldn't want some of this?" Balz smiled as he motioned to his body.

The night continued with us asking questions for a few hours until most of the guys had gone to bed.. All expect for Chris.

* * *

I was sat on the couch staring into space and thinking about.. Well not an awful lot when I felt Chris sit next to me.

"So you'd fuck me, eh?" I could see him grin out of the corner of my eye and I tried to ignore my cheeks getting warm as I responded

"Well... Um..." His grin got wider as he slowly put his arm around my shoulder and moved closer to me.

What the fuck? This isn't Chris. Chris isn't like this... I could feel my heart-rate quickening as I slowly turned to face him. He laughed again and gently squeezed my shoulder as he stood up.

"I'm kidding short-arse. I'm going to bed" he said as he put his arms in the air and stretched. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. I shook my head slightly to clear my mind and stood up, putting the remainder of my Rockstar on the table and walking past Chris into the bunk area, quickly climbing into my bunk and shutting the curtain as I rubbed my face with my hands. I stared into the darkness as I heard Chris come in and get into his bunk.

Well fuck. I have no idea what to do. I shouldn't even be trying to anything! But it's so hard to resist him..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris' POV**

Me and Ricky were sat in the seating area of our bus, the rest of the guys had just gone to bed. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He was sat there staring into space and I watched him closely. Another moment passed and I decided to get up and sit next to him, I felt him shift next to me as I spoke "So you'd fuck me, eh?"

He didn't look at me. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, was Ricky blushing?

"Well... Um..."

I grinned as I put my arm around his shoulders. He slowly turned towards me a blush clear on his face, I laughed as I squeezed his shoulder softly and stood up "I'm kidding short-arse. I'm going to bed" I said with a smile as I stood up and stetched.

Ricky quickly put his can of Rockstar on the table as he stood up and walked past me. I watched him go as I dropped my arms to my sides.

I honestly do not understand that boy sometimes.. I'm just kidding around, it's what best friends do, right? So why does he always take things so seriously? I sighed in confusion as I went to the bunk area, everyone was already in bed by the looks of things, even Ricky.. I quickly crawled into mine and undressed down to my boxers pulling the blankets over me as I quickly fell asleep.

**Ricky's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of the bus moving, I guess we must be heading to the next venue already, I heard the guys talking out in the seating area and I grabbed my phone to check the time. 10.42. I got out of my bunk in only my boxers as I made my way to the bathroom, locking the door and getting into the shower, I stood under the steaming water as I closed my eyes and relaxed, clearing my mind.

* * *

Am I gay? I haven't had a girlfriend since High School and even that didn't last long.. I've never felt attracted to girls.. But I've never felt overly-attracted to guys either, other than Chris..

* * *

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked back out to my bunk and grabbed some clean clothes, I shut the door that connected the bunk area to the seating area and put my boxers on, taking the towel off I put on a pair of black skinnies, a black ripped t-shirt with mesh sleeves and a black jacket on over the top. I rubbed my hair dry with the towel and went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my make-up. I finally walked out into the seating area, grabbing my cigarettes as I did and said hey to the guys as I sat down and put my black vans on. I guess you could say I like black.

Josh was driving and after a few hours we stopped at the venue, I stood outside and lit a cigarette as the guys slowly walked out, we talked for a while. You may be wondering why we don't have any other bands touring with us, perhaps I should have told you earlier but I've had other things on mind. The reason being is that at each show we get local bands to be our support acts. It's good for us and good for them as they get the acknowledgment they deserve.

Chris was talking to Devin as I smoked my cigarette and I found myself staring at him involuntarily, noticing just how tall he is.. How skinny he is, how his hair falls down his face and how his smile is beyond gorgeous. I rolled my eyes at myself as I stubbed my cigarette out and threw it on the floor. Ricky fucking stop this, it's pathetic.

* * *

We headed to the nearest café and got some coffee as we had time to kill, we walked around aimlessly afterwards, chatting and looking around, we got a few odd stares here and there but you get used to it pretty quickly. After a while we headed back to our bus to put our paint on. It took a while.. With six of us and one bathroom.. I took my beanie off and grabbed a can of Rockstar from the fridge as I waited for the rest of the guys. Balz came out and sat next to me as the others got ready.

"Hey Ricky.. You doing okay?" he asked as he put his feet up on the table

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You just haven't been talking allot lately" Balz said and I could hear the concern in his voice

"I'm just... Homesick I guess" I said as I smiled at him sadly

"Well, not long till we're all home" he said and before long the topic of conversation changed as we waited and eventually we were all out of there.

Was it really that obvious something was up? I mean obviously they can't suspect I like Chris. I mentally rolled my eyes, you're thinking too much into this Ricky. All he said was you weren't talking as much. I pushed it to the back of my mind. Along with everything else.

* * *

We all walked around to the front of the venue to say hey to all the fans that had turned up early before our sound check, we talked, took pictures an signed things for them, after about 45 minutes we finally headed into the venue. After sound check the fans poured into the venue and when most was settled the first band began to play, we all stood side-stage as we watched them. Eventually our turn came and even after all this time I still got nervous. Our intro began to play and we all went on stage, I was second from last behind Ange, the crowd roared and I grinned. This is were I felt at home..

Chris came on last and stood up on a speaker as he opened his arms wide and studied the crowd. The cheers and screams got louder.

I nodded to the guys and we started to play. We didn't really do introductions. Our messages were in our music.

We played songs from Creatures and When Love Met Destruction.

* * *

"All right! This song is called Puppets!" Chris shouted into the microphone, we all began to bounce in place, Chris was never one to disappoint, he gave each show his all, we all did.

My eyes wandered over to him as he worked the stage, putting in his all, I smiled more as I looked away from him and out to the crowd playing as well as I could. I ran across the stage as I switched placed with Ryan so I could get to the microphone that was set up for my backing vocals. I brought my lips to the microphone as I sang breathlessly

"If all these words you speak of meant a thing, I take back all the lines.."

..I felt a hot tongue literally lick the left side of my face..

"against you that I sing!"

I growled as I pulled away from the the microphone and focused my all into playing. Chris carrying on the chorus from where I left off as he practically laughed his ass off about it. Fucking bastard.

* * *

After Puppets we played the song we always end on: Immaculate Misconception.

After that we all thanked the crowd and headed off stage. We all put our guitars on a guitar rack and I grabbed a bottle of water that was on the side before I walked outside the back of the venue away from the others, pulling my cigarettes out and taking a long drag as I stared up into the sky.. Much like that first day on tour.

Why the fuck does he keep doing shit like that? What's his game? Fucking hell. I was mad.

No. I was beyond mad. I was fucking livid.

I exhaled and closed my eyes as I tried to suppress my anger. I inhaled again and took another long drag. I finished the cigarette and immediately started another one as I walked over to the bus. I leaned against the bus as I smoked in silence staring down at my feet.

Moments later I heard the back door to the venue open and the guys walk on out, I threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stomped it out as they approached "Hey Rick!" Ryan said "Why'd you walk out so fast?"

"Uhh, sorry guys, I just needed some fresh air.." I mumbled as I avoided gaze with Chris "You guys go on in, I'll be inside in a minute"

The guys nodded and went on in.

"Ricky, can I speak with you for a minute?" Chris asked as the others walked on the bus and closed the door behind them. I looked up at him and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure." I said as Chris walked behind the bus, me following closely behind.

I leaned against the back of the bus and studied him. Still pissed off, I folded my arms.

"Are you alright Ricky?" Chris asked as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied in a monotone voice.

"How did you find tonight?"

"It was great, like every show"

"You did great"

"Thanks, Chris"

"Only a few more days until-"

"What do you want, Chris?!" I spat at him, cutting him off.

He sighed and took his hands out of his pockets "Ricky..." he said softly "What's been up with you recently?"

"Nothing." I said plainly as I still avoided his gaze.

"Then why have you been taking everything so seriously?" he asked as I finally met his gaze, his brow furrowing as he watched me.

I couldn't stay mad at him.. Not in the slightest.. And him stood there with no shirt on wasn't helping either..

* * *

I must have taken too long to reply because Chris spoke up again "We're best friends aren't we? I thought best friends are meant to joke around. But you seem to take everything seriously.. Have I done something..? Has something changed? Do you not want to be in the band anymo-"

"Chris, I think I'm gay!" I said louder than I meant to.

I turned away from him and ran my hands through my hair. The fuck had I just done?!

* * *

We stood there in silence for a few moments. I heard him take a step towards me as he put his hand on my shoulder, I slowly turned to face him as he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug.

Silence overcame us again briefly before Chris finally spoke "Ricky.." he mumbled as he towered over me "We're here for you, I'm here for you.. You don't need to hide anything from us.."

I nodded against his chest as my breath caught in my throat.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best. I'm just trying to get things moving a little faster.**_

**Chris' POV**

"Chris, I think I'm gay!" Ricky said as he raised his voice. I stood there in silence as I tried to process what he just said.. That was what was bothering him? I watched him as he ran he hands through his hair unable to think of anything to say we stayed silent for a few minutes.

I took a step towards him, my mind blank as I put my hand on his shoulder, I watched him as he turned towards me. Before I knew what I was doing I crashed him into me, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I don't know why I did it, but I've never seen Ricky so small and vulnerable before...

"Ricky.." I mumbled "We're here for you, I'm here for you.. You don't need to hide anything from us.." I felt him nod against my chest and we stood there like that for a moment before I pulled away and looked down at him. I smiled and ruffled his hair before putting my arm around his shoulder and walking onto the bus with him.

* * *

The guys were all sat around the seating area talking about whatever they were talking about.

"I'm gunna go have a shower" I told them as I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stepped under the hot water washing all the paint and make-up off.

There were only a few days left of tour. Our final show was in our home town Scranton, which was lucky.

My mind turned back to Ricky.. I hope that was all that was bothering him.. I'm sure he knows he can talk to me about anything.. Well I guess he does otherwise he wouldn't have told me that he was gay..

It's allot to take in I guess.. I don't have a problem with him being gay, not at all, as you know our band stands for being yourself and being proud of who you are. It's just something I never expected.

* * *

"Chris!" I heard someone bang on the bathroom door "Have you drowned or what? Hurry up I need a shower!" It was Ricky. I laughed to myself as I turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my waist and picking up my clothes. I opened the door and practically walked into him, I laughed and ruffled his hair as I passed "It's all yours Ricky boy."

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

It was the final show of our tour tonight and I was doing the last few hours of driving to the venue, we used to play here allot before we started touring, and it was always a great show. An amazing show to end on. I smiled to myself. I was feeling so much better after coming out to Chris. But I didn't feel like telling the rest of the guys just yet. Not that I dont want to, believe me I do but I think it's best to wait until after the tour.

I was humming along to HIM as I drove, I heard the hum of the guys talking in the background. My smile grew wider as we pulled into the back of the venue. I walked to the seating area "And finally we've arrived!" I said happily as I made my way out of the bus and stretched. I pulled a cigarette out from my pack to my lips and shielded it with my hand as I lit it, inhaling deeply as I held the smoke in my lungs for a few seconds before exhaling the smoke into the sky. The guys slowly filed out of the bus all chatting away with each other.

"Let's get this fucking show started!" Balz said as he put his arms around Chris' and Ryan's shoulders. I smoked my cigarette and threw the butt on the ground. We loaded out and put all of our gear in the venue, by the time that was done we had soundcheck and after that we headed back to our bus to change and get ready for tonight.

* * *

"That was fucking awesome!" Chris shouted as we got off stage, we all highfived, buzzing with energy we made out way to the merch stall. We took pictures with the fans, signed stuff and chatted with them as much as we could until the venue had to close. After that we stood out the front and chatted some more until eventually all the fans had dispersed. By this time it was around 11.00pm. Chris had been grinning the whole night, just seeing it lifted my spirits even more. He was, beyond handsome when he smiled.

Chris draped his arm over my shoulder and I put my arm around his upper back as the final fan took a picture of all us all. We thanked them for coming and gave them a hug before we finally walked back to the bus.

I collapsed on the couch exhausted. Angelo came and sat on my legs and Chris on my stomach. I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands. Chris ruffled my hair "Aww you tired Rick?" he said as he looked down at me, I flipped him off and he looked at me offended. "Is that anyway to treat the lead singer of a amazingly perfect band!?" I laughed as he got off me and walked away to the other couch dramatically. I sat up and watched him.

"Chris, you know I love you" I said jokingly as I winked at him playfully.

"And I love you too little Ricky" Chris replied as he laughed quietly.

If only he knew how true that was.

We kept talking for around an hour more before we decided we should probably head on home. Chris was gunna drive and drop us all at home.

* * *

Finally the bus stopped outside my house. By this time it was well past 1am. I grabbed my bag with my clothes and things in, slung my guitar over my shoulder and said goobye to Ghost and Chris who were the last two left on the bus.

I got in and turned the hallway light on as I looked around. It was just how I'd left it. I was just about ready to collapse as I made it to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and leant my guitar against my wall, I wiped my make-up and turned all the lights out before getting into bed and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
